fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamantine Armor
|kanji=金剛の鎧 |romanji=''Kongō no Yoroi'' |type=Holder Magic |user=Erza Scarlet }} Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi) is one of Erza Scarlet's armors. Appearance The anime portrayal of this armor is quite different from the manga one. In the manga, the Adamantine Armor is shown to possess a mildly gray dark color, and “devilish” features. The breastplate is composed of six different plates joined together from her neck, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large with prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The gauntlets are also very large, composed of plates, and get tighter near Erza’s wrists. The waistguard is composed of what looks like chainmail, with eminent metal spikes attached to it and hang downwards to her thighs, and the greaves reach up to the upper part of Erza’s exposed thigh, with the knee guards sporting distinguished, decorative horn-shaped protrusions on the sides. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and have large spikes which jut outwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4 In the anime, the armor is depicted as whitish silver with light and dark blue, and a much more “high-tech” design. It consists of a helmet, with two connected roundish spikes, with four more spikes covering the side of her face. The shoulder pads are much smaller than they are in the manga; it has rounder spikes, and large spheres covering the upper parts of her hands; the gauntlets are also small, it has spherical plates and a large bracelet covering her wrists with gloves covering her fingers. The waistguard consists of plates with spikes hanging downwards to her thighs, and unlike the manga, there is no chainmail seen in the waistguard, and Erza's legs under it are completely covered in black, tight-fitting pants. The anime also adds a pair of large shields connected on each arm to the armor. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Special Features Immense Defense: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking in process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 Increase Defense: This armor increases Erza's defensive capabilities, and allows the user to use it in conjunction with two shields that when joined, it serves as a great defensive weapon. Flight: While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly but only for short distances. Spells Adamantine Magic Seal 2.JPG|Adamantine Barrier Equipment * Shields: : Erza's Adamantine Armor has two bladed shields, three blades on each one, that when joined creates an enormous Adamantine Barrier, that can even stop a spell as powerful as Jupiter.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 *'Gauntlets': In the anime, Erza uses her shields, but in the manga, it was substituted by the armor's gauntlets. The gauntlets are composed of large sphere plates stacked one another on her wrists, with tube plates, for her to place her fingers. References Navigation Category:Armors Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic items